


Meowraculous Catmas

by Amber_Marinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: Let's see how Marinette enjoys the best time of the year, with a little kitty visiting her in her balcony.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Meowraculous Catmas

**Author's Note:**

> Meowy Catmas everyone!

𝓘𝓯 𝓒𝓱𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓯𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓭 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓬, 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓬𝓱𝓮𝓮𝓻.  
𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓽𝔂 𝓬𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓾𝓻𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽!  
𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝔀𝓱𝔂 𝓪𝓶 𝓘 𝓼𝓸 𝓫𝓵𝓾𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓮𝓵𝔂 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔂𝓸𝓾?  
𝓤𝓷𝓭𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓸𝓮 𝓽𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽!

"Marinette! Wake up!" 

She quickly opened her eyes when she heard a high pitched voice waking her up. She quickly sat straight up. Her eyes widened when she realized that she still wasn't done with her work.

"Oh no! I slept!" She said in defeat.

"It's alright Marinette. You were pretty tired yesterday. With all of the sewing and task you need to do in your internship. You haven't got a single nice rest!" Tikki reasoned out.

"But I still need to finish this! I'm still an intern, Tikki. I can't afford to lose this chance! I need to pass to get a good grade!" She reasoned out.

"But Marinette! It's Christmas! Enjoy yourself! Just for once, Please!" Tikki pleaded. Her little body floating just in line with face.

She was about to say something when a huge explosion caught her interest. She heaved a deep breath. It was again another akuma. Fighting an akuma have been one of the normal things in the past 4 years of her life.

"Spots on." She whispered as she transformed into her superhero persona, Ladybug.

𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓵𝔂 𝓰𝓲𝓯𝓽 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓼𝓲𝓭𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓮,  
𝓗𝓪𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓾𝓽𝓲𝓯𝓾𝓵 𝓫𝓵𝓸𝓷𝓭𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓲𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓮𝔂𝓮𝓼!  
𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓮'𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝓮𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓫𝓮, 𝓲𝓯 𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓲𝓬𝓮 𝓶𝓮!  
𝓦𝓪𝓲𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓶𝔂 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓪𝓻𝓻𝓲𝓿𝓮!

"Meowy Catmas, m'lady!" Chat Noir, her black clad partner, greeted her.

She facepalmed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously Chat, there's an akuma on the loose and I'm not on the mood for any puns." She sighed.

Chat gave her a confused look. "I'm purr-etty sorry to say but there are no akuma, m'lady."

"What? Then what was the explosion I heard a while ago?" She said with wide eyes.

Chat laughed. "You must be really busy to not notice that those explosion were actually fireworks."

Her face turned red. "T-then I'm sorry about that. I should probably go." She turned around to leap back when her partner grabbed her hand to stop her.

𝓢𝓸 𝓢𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓪 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮'𝓼 𝓶𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓒𝓱𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼!  
𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓯  
𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓴𝓮𝓮𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓪 𝓬𝓪𝓽𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓹𝓱𝓮  
𝓗𝓮'𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓸𝔂 𝓘 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮!

"Can you please stay for a bit m'lady? I'm feline sad today. I don't have anyone to celebrate Cat-mas today since the only family I have is busy." He said. Ladybug can see the pain in his eyes.

She smiled warmly and reached for his cat ears, earning a purr from the black clad hero. 

"Alright, Kitty. I'll stay." She giggled.

His eyes sparkled and he jumped to hug her. Ladybug quickly hugged him back. A snap caught their attention--causing them to pull away from each other--as they looked down and saw the Ladyblog reporter with a huge grin on her face and next to her was her DJ Boyfriend, Nino.

"Merry Christmas to our superheroes!" She greeted them warmly. "Will the both of you going to celebrate Christmas together?" She asked, her phone recording everything.

Ladybug smiled. "I'll spend the day with my partner and at night with my family."

"That's a purr-fect plan, m'lady. I'll be visiting a friend of mine when the night time comes. She's purr-etty good when it comes to grooming stray cats." He chuckled.

Alya chuckled. "It seemed like you've been busy having company with this mysterious girl, Sir. Noir." Alya teased.

"She just have a charm that made me come back to her, each and every time." He winked at the camera.

Alya turned the camera to them. "Well, that's all for the Ladyblog Christmas Special! Bug out!"

She turned off the camera and turned to the heroes, and waved her hands goodbye before walking back to her family.

𝓘𝓯 𝓘 𝔀𝓻𝓪𝓹 𝓶𝔂𝓼𝓮𝓵𝓯 𝓲𝓷 𝓹𝓪𝓹𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓽𝔂 𝓫𝓸𝔀.  
𝓢𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓪, 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓮 𝓭𝓮𝓵𝓲𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓶𝓮?  
𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓶𝓪𝔂𝓫𝓮 𝓱𝓮'𝓵𝓵 𝓰𝓲𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓪 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮, 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓱𝓸𝓵𝓲𝓭𝓪𝔂 𝓻𝓸𝓶𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓮!  
𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓼 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓒𝓱𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓼 𝓔𝓿𝓮!

They spend the whole day playing with snow and with the children. They have a lot of fun. No Akuma or any other super villain to stop it. 

It was around six when their day ended. "Thank you for the purr-fect day, bugaboo." Chat said.

Ladybug chuckled. Letting him pass for calling her bugaboo since it's Christmas Eve. "Thank you too, Kitty. Let's also do this next year, okay?"

Chat nodded. "I wish you to have the best Christmas, m'lady." He said without a pun, smilling genuinely.

"Same to you, kitty." She smiled.

Chat used his staff to jump away with a huge grin in his face. His Christmas is almost complete.

Marinette quickly run back to the bakery just in time for her parents to knock on the trapdoor towards her room. Calling for her.

"Coming, Maman and Papa!" She shouted. 

Tikki looked at her with her big blue eyes and with a smile.

"You really had a great time with Chat, didn't you?" She teased.

Marinette chuckled and nodded her head. "I really wanted to cheer him up." 

"He's lucky to have you." Tikki said as Marinette went down to the dining hall to eat with her parents.

It was around 9 at night when she decided to go back to her. A knock from her trapdoor, this time the one that was connect to her balcony, was heard.

"Purrincess?" She smiled as she heard the voice. It was her kitty.

Tikki was fast asleep in the small doll house that she build when she was 16. Marinette quickly opened the trapdoor and went towards the balcony and greeted Chat.

𝓢𝓸 𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓶𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓒𝓱𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼!  
𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓯.  
𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓴𝓮𝓮𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓪 𝓬𝓪𝓽𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓹𝓱𝓮!  
𝓗𝓮'𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓸𝔂 𝓘 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮!

Chat gave her a red rose he usually give to her everynight but this time it has a ribbon and card underneath it.

'Meowy Catmas, Purrincess.'

-You Knight and shinning Kitty.

She chuckled as she read the card. "Knight and Shinning Kitty? Really Chat?" She raised an eyebrow.

Chat just gave her a cheshire grin before holding her hand and giving it a light kiss. She gave him a warm smile.

"You're going to spend your Christmas-- I mean Catmas in here?" She asked.

He playfully gasped. "Was that a pun? And to answer your question, yes."

Mari rolled her eyes. "Don't test your luck, Kitty. I'm only going with your puns today because it's Christmas."

Chat faked a hurt face, putting his hand on his chest. "You wound me, purrincess. After all I did to you."

Mari rolled her eyes. "You're a hero, not a drama cat queen." She opened the trapdoor. "Just get inside you stray cat." She said playfully.

Chat smiled. "As you wish, your highness." He then jumped inside towards her bedroom.

𝓙𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓵𝓵𝓼, 𝓙𝓸𝔂𝓮𝓾𝔁 𝓝𝓸𝓮𝓵! 𝓒𝓱𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓼 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮,  
𝓘𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓬𝓲𝓽𝔂 𝓸𝓯 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮, 𝓹𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓼𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓲𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝔂𝓮𝓪𝓻!

Mari once again rolled her eyes at his remark. Chat Noir has been visiting her almost every night for the past three years. She can't deny the fact that she really loves his company. He's sweet and kind and he now holds a special place in her heart.

Mari went back to her room and she saw Chat sitting in her chaise lounge. He was checking out her skecthbook that is filled with her new design with a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She raised an eyebrow as she got down from her bed to the chaise.

"Oh nothing, Princess. I just find this Chat Noir design of yours to be purretty interesting." He said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and her face turned red. She quickly grabbed the sketchbook from his hand--claws--and hid it on her cabinet.

"It's not done yet!" She said. She quickly reached out for her gift to him. It is wrapped by a cat designed gift wrap.

Chat's cat like eyes sparkled when he saw the gift and quickly grabbed it from Marinette's hand and opening it.

It was a green bonnet with two cat like ears at each side, designed perfectly just for him. He quickly wore it and gave her a smile filled with gratitude.

"Thank you, princess." He smiled. "Your gift is clawsome."

She chuckled. "You're welcome, Kitty."

That's where their night started, they played Miraculous Games, a game that was created by their good friend, Max. He was a known prodigy for his talent at a young age. 

As usual, Marinette always wins. After that, Marinette's parents invited Chat for a dinner and they had a really good time.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, Purrincess." Chat said as they were back on her balcony.

Marinette smiled and reached out to kiss his cheeks. "See you tomorrow, kitty."

Chat's face turned red as he leaped away with a huge smile on her face. Marinette chuckled, looks like her kitty is making her way towards her heart.

It was trully a miraculous Christmas for the two heroes of Paris.

𝓢𝓸 𝓢𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓪 𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮'𝓼 𝓶𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓼𝓱 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓪 𝓒𝓱𝓻𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓶𝓪𝓼 𝓴𝓲𝓼𝓼!  
𝓦𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓘'𝓿𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓮𝓷 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓯.  
𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓴𝓮𝓮𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓱𝓲𝓶 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓼 𝓪 𝓬𝓪𝓽𝓪𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓹𝓱𝓮!  
𝓗𝓮'𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓸𝔂 𝓘 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮!  
𝓗𝓮'𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓫𝓸𝔂 𝓘 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓵𝔂 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮!

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: My Christmas Wish


End file.
